The present disclosure generally relates to computer processing systems and, more particularly, relates to pre-allocating save areas of memory of a computer processing system.
Save areas are used in legacy programming languages like Assembler and the PLX programming language provided by IBM®, to save register contents as control flows from one function to another. On entry to a function, a save area is allocated and register contents of the caller are saved in the save area. On exit from the function, the register contents are restored to the registers, the save area is freed, and control is returned back to the caller.